


A Delicate Dance

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: Ten years have passed since Dorian left Tevinter behind. Ten years of being part of an all-star duo, dancing and performing around the world.Ten years without a solid lover, ten years of one night stands and quickies and seeing his friends get married and move on with their lives starts to take its toll on him. When their lead musician is pulled away from the Troupe a new band takes her place, Dorian finds himself drawn to the brutish leader of the band Bull's Chargers. Is this a new start for the mage? or will old wounds sink the ship before it can set sail?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why there wasn't a summery to start with but welcome all! I am drawn to the Modern AU world for Dragon Age but keeping magic running rampant is something that I love. Who doesn't love magic and dance, also I may have been watching too much Cirque du Soleil so here's what comes of it! enjoy and let's have a grand old time

Dorian groaned as he laid bonelessly on the floor of the Skyhold Practice room. The mage and his partner had been dancing non-stop since before the sun had risen and now the 'Vint was exhausted and laid out on the floor much like a starfish. A towel dropped onto his face, causing him to sputter as something cold was pressed against his throat. He raked the cloth down to level a glare at his partner. "Really Katherine?"

The woman gave him a smirk. "Drink, its got lyrium in it. Vivienne wants us to run the battle scene again."

"Absolutely not!" He yelped, "we have been dancing for..." He lifted his wrist and groaned at his watch. "Five and a half hours! I can hardly move for Maker's sake!"

"Perfection must be achieved for this performance my dear," Vivienne said as she seemed to float by, moving to the stereo. "We are performing for the Orleasian Noble court as well as the new Divine. We must be flawless in our rendition of Andraste and her struggle." She clicked her tongue shaking her head, "back when I danced with the-"

Dorian groaned as he twisted the cap to his water and took a swig. At that moment the door opened and thankfully Varric walked in, a smile splitting his face. "Sparkler and Dazzler! Just the two I needed to see."

"Varric we are rehearsing." Vivienne all but snapped, her face pinched in annoyance.

"I know I know Madame de Fer, but they are needed with Cole for costumes. We perform this dance in less than a week and costumes need to be finished." He flashed her a charming smile.

"Very well. We start dancing same time tomorrow."

Dorian and Katherine scrambled for the door and Varric, after bowing to Vivienne, followed after them laughing as he closed the door. 

"Varric I could kiss you!" Katherine laughed as they walked.

"Not sure that Curly would like that Dazzler." The dwarf chuckled as they moved through the halls of Skyhold. They pushed open a double set of doors to where the mass stage was being reconstructed on the well manicured lawn of the front gardens. The area was alive with sound and people and Dorian had to fight the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I thought we were going to Cole." He grunted as a hand landed with an audible smack on his stomach. He turned his eyes to his partner, meeting her glare. A mage like himself (as well as a distant cousin) from a distinguished and pious family. Her chocolate brown hair was divine, falling in waves to her upper back with hints of gold and red with deep green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. They made the perfect poster couple for the troupe to which Varric often reminded them of such. They had been partners for the last ten years, Dorian even standing as Man of Honor in Katherine's bridal line up in her marriage to their Security Manager, Cullen.

"Mama!" A terrified yell and the sound of pounding feet made their way over to them causing the three to turn to look at the little blur of energy and brunette hair. She wrapped her arms around her mother hiding her face in the soft fabric of her leggings

"Tori? What are you doing here?" Katherine asked as she swooped the girl into a hug and bracing her on her hip. Dorian chuckled softly; the child looked near identical to her mother except holding the same eyes as her father. The mage fondly remembered when she had been born, it had been during the Satinalia festival she had gone into labor. The troupe had thought it had been a prank until her water had broken in the middle of yoga with Dorian, Herah, Josephine, Leliana, and Vivienne causing the group to nearly panic. Now at a bouncing five years old the girl was a ball of energy and a spotlight within the walls of the troupes home base. "Where is your dad?"

"He's talkin to a big scary man! He's got horns!" Victoria made horns with her fingers and Dorian had to bite back a laugh.

"Victoria Anne Rutherford!" A deep voice boomed, making stage hands scramble to part as Cullen moved swiftly to where his wife and daughter were, the panic dying down on his face as he saw the girl with his beloved. "There you are. What have I told you about running off when we are building sets? It's not safe." He stopped at his wife's side. "I thought you were with Vivienne all day love."

"Varric rescued us." Katherine leaned up to kiss him."

Dorian looked to Victoria tilting his head to the side. "Tori who were you-"

"Cullen did you find her?" A voice behind Dorian cut the mage off with a yelp and he whipped around only to be eye level with a broad chest covered from pec to shoulder in tattoos. For a moment Dorian was dumbstruck as he tilted his head back, finding a strong jaw, a singular steel grey eye watching him, and large protruding horns.

"That's him!" Victoria cried out hiding in her mothers shoulder. "That’s the big scary man!"

Dorian bit back a snort only to see the Qunari's face fall slightly. It made something in his chest burn to see the large man frowning so deeply at the girls words. "Victoria don’t be rude." Katherine chastised her child before turning apologetic eyes to the man. "I'm sorry-"

"Bull, Iron Bull. I didn't mean to scare her." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Not many Qunari around here-"

"She's only seen one other." Dorian broke in, for some reason rushing to comfort the brute as he tried to ignore the spark of heat from the deep voice of the large man.

"You've got a Qunari here?" Bull's scared eyebrow raised in surprise at this news.

"Cullen's partner, Herah Adaar. Speaking of my husband," she turned her eyes to her husband who gulped under the hard look. "What is going on Cullen?"

The man flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, right. This is Iron Bull and his Chargers. They're a-"

"Holy shit Curly. How did you get the Chargers here?" Varric asked, smirking up at the blonde.

"With Leliana unable to sing we went looking for someone before we lost her completely. It was Herah's idea to bring them on. I see you know about them?"

"Shit all of Thedas does." Varric laughed shaking his head. "And Herah knew them all along, I'm going to have to have words with that woman."

"Krem, my singer, landed us the job." Bull chuckled softly, "said he knew someone in the troupe." He paused as he looked around. "They were here loading the instruments they seem to have disappeared." He chuckled with a shrug, and Dorian certainly did not take notice of how muscle, ink, and flesh rippled in a mouth watering way.

Maker I need to get laid. He thought to himself, "my question is; why are you shirtless?" He asked instead.

Cullen coughed into his hand, "it was an accident on Victoria's part."

Katherine arched a delicate eyebrow looking to her daughter. "Victoria?"

The girl pushed her fingertips together looking at the floor. "Auntie Sera said that Aunt Josie was going to walk through the door…"

"It seemed that Sera thought it would be fun to place a bucket filled with ice water on top of a door." He caught the weathering glare from his wife and fumbled. "There…there was an issue at the south entrance. Damned press tried to sneak in while you were in the practice room. I caught Sera and Dagna as they were passing and asked they watch her while I went to check the situation. I was away for ten minutes love."

"How did you frighten a five year old girl so much?" Dorian asked, taking a bit of pride in the sheepish look of the Qunari and the slight color change to his cheeks.

"I um…came through the door and was drenched, the cold hit the base of my horns and shocked a roar out of me. Cullen had met us at the door as he kicked out the press and was leading us this way to introduce us to Varric. Next thing I know I hear a scream and the kid took off out here."

Dorian stifled a laugh and hid a smile behind his hand as Katherine groaned. "Victoria did you apologize?"

"It's really-" Bull snapped his mouth shut at the mother's glare that the mage leveled at him. "Sorry ma'am."

She set her child down and taped her on the back. "Go on."

"I-I'm sorry," she squeaked out.

Bull crouched down, bracing his good knee on the floor. "Accepted. Next time just don’t use ice water." He chuckled reaching into his pocket and pulling out a sucker. "Peace offering?"

Victoria gasped as she looked at the large pink sucker then looked to her parents. "What do you say Tori?" Cullen asked, his arm curling around his wife.

"Thank you!" The child smiled as she hugged Bull's arm. "I'm going to go show auntie Sera!" She claimed before running off to show her prize.

"Tori!" Katherine groaned as the two took off after their daughter.

"Never a dull moment." Varric laughed, "it was a pleasure to meet you Iron Bull. Sparkler can show you around and help you find your Chargers." the dwarf laughed as he started to walk off.

"I beg your pardon?" Dorian squawked grabbing the man by the back of his shirt.

Varric gently dislodged himself turning and raising his hands with a smirk. "Got books and paperwork to do to ensure that the Chargers are on the books. Enjoy the tour!"

"Kaffas." Dorian cursed under his breath before he turned to look up at Bull. "Well suppose we should get going, follow me." He spun around, working hard to ignore the flutter of arousal in his belly at the lopsided smirk Bull gave him.


	2. Chapter 2

"So...you're a 'Vint." Bull hummed as they walked, his hands folded behind his back through the corridor was narrow enough that their arms brushed as they moved. "Not just any 'Vint but an Altus." He saw as Dorian's shoulders went stiff and he knew he hit a soft spot.

Dorian, while not ashamed of his heritage, was not one to rub it in like he used to. In Thedas it had been met with a less than stellar reception. "How very astute of you."

Bull shrugged looking relaxed. "Know a thing or two 'bout Tevinter." He rubbed the back of his head, blowing out a breath. "Served for a bit in Seheron too."

"Military?" Dorian tried to keep his voice light, conversational even, as his insides turned.

"Kinda," the Qunari grunted; shifting his leg as his bad knee started to act up as they walked. "Ben'Hasrath." He admitted, just as casually as if they were discussing the weather change in Ferelden.

The mage stopped walking and turned, his mouth slightly agape as his eyebrow rose. "That's rather...forthcoming."

"No point in hiding it, besides it was a long time ago." Iron Bull rubbed his fingers over the knuckles of his other hand, drawing Dorian's eyes to see that two fingers were missing.

"Do you mean you are Tal'Vashoth?" Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Iron Bull physically flinched as if he were struck. He knew of the difference between Tal'Vashoth and the Qunari, Herah having explained it once during a dinner date. It made little sense to him but he could see the near physical pain that it caused to the bigger man. He shook away the fluttering in his stomach and the want to reach out to comfort him. "My apologies." He muttered lamely, not sure of what to say.

"It's...fine. Lotta shit to still work through I guess. Live your whole life being one thing then the rug gets pulled out and you become something else."

"I suppose," Dorian mused as they continued to walk once more. "Though in my experience I would rather a Tal'Vashoth around than a member of the Qun. More fun that way." He pushed open a set of doors and lead the larger man through. "Here's the practice wing. Madame de Fer works with the dancers here." He stopped them by a window where Vivienne was coaching the background dancers through the steps. He moved them down to another window, "this is where our stunt coordinator, Cassandra Pentegahst, leads the actors in mock battles and gets the steps right for the battle scenes."

Bull let out a low whistle as he watched the stern looking woman demonstrate how to block for an effective shield wall. "Daaaammmmnnnnn, she's good. Look at that form." He chuckled shaking his head. "She military?"

"Private sector," Dorian muttered; trying to ignore the burn of disappointment at the admiration and almost lusty note in the other man's voice. "She used to be part of Divine Justinia's private military force with the Chantry. She once saved the Divine from an assassination attempt back when she was a young woman. Come." He lead Bull further down the hall, stopping at another door. "This is the music room where you and your Chargers will be able to practice." Rambunctious laughter could be heard through the thick door and Bull chuckled.

"Sounds like the guys are already here." They pushed open the doors to see the band laughing with a rather intimidating looking Qunari woman as they made themselves at home. Iron Bull took a moment to look over the only other Qunari he had seen since they had got to Skyhold, and he was impressed. She was almost as tall as him, perhaps a head shorter, with snow-white hair that was kept in a tight bun at the base of her neck. Her horns were curved like the horns of a ram, and he caught a flash of violet seeing that her eyes were a bright violet color. "Chargers?" His voice boomed out over the noise and he watched as everyone turned to them.

"Cheif!" A sprightly young man poked his head up from behind the drum kit. "We thought we lost ya!" His voice was lightly accented making Dorian stiffen up. The accent was Teven no doubt about it but the lit was from the lower class and not refined like Dorian's

"Well, I shall-"

"Dori-Bear!"

Dorian groaned as he was hauled into a tight hug and lifted off his feet. "Herah..."

The large woman laughed as she pressed a kiss to his cheeks and set him down. "Why are you here? I thought the Ice Queen had her claws into you deep today."

"Varric rescued myself and Kat then had me show Iron Bull around." He shifted, not wanting to cause a scene with the other 'Vint in the room. He made sure to stay semi-hidden behind the bulk of Herah and his voice low. "But I see that you are here so I shall-"

"Nonsense! You need to meet Krem." She smiled and turned her head, " _kadan_ come and meet Dorian!" She called happily, the Qunari word causing Bull to arch an eyebrow.

"You know Qunlat?" He asked, not bothering to keep the surprise from his voice as he folded his arms over his chest.

Herah shrugged, bracing her hands on her hips, tilting her head just so. "My father was a Sten of the Beresaad. Mom was a Tamassren, they met during a battle in Seheron and ran away together when they fell head over heels in love. Kept a bit of the Qun in the home, words of endearment and cussing much to moms dismay."

Bull barked a laugh as Krem walked over. "There ya are Krem de'la Cream! Never told me your girlfriend was a Qunari." He nudged the man who nearly tipped over before slapping him on the back. "Dorian, this is Cremisius Aclassi or just Krem, the Krem of the Crop." He laughed at the collective groan from the room, though he saw Dorian tense up as the two 'Vints started to size each other up.

"Whats a Magister's son doin' in the South?" Krem asked, folding his arms.

"Smelling of wet dog and doing highly sophisticated dance numbers from a master playwright." Dorian shot back, folding his an arm over his chest. The elbow of his other arm rested on his palm as he reached up to toy with his mustache. "I see you know of my father."

"Right prick that one." Krem sniffed, "you look just like him."

Dorian tried not to take the blow to heart, though his stomach turned sour at the thought of his father. "Rather uncalled for. I'd like to think that I am the more handsome of the Pavus men."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the four; the Qunari unsure of what to do before Krem busted out laughing. "Good on you Altus. How long have you been out of Tevinter?"

"Going on ten years now," Dorian muttered pinching and massaging the bridge of his nose. "Mother and Father did not agree with certain...lifestyle choices I made."

"Yeah...closeminded Tevinter...dangerous place to be." Something akin to understanding passed between them before Dorian's watch chirped and he looked down.

"Seems I am being called away. Herah can finish the tour and show you to your quarters." He spun with a flourish and moved to leave the room.

"Drinks tonight at Harold's Rest! Don't forget Dori, its tradition!" Herah chuckled seeing him wave at her over his shoulder. Bull certainly did not watch the mage's swaying hips until a sharp smack had him turning to see Krem rubbing the back of his head and Herah glaring. "Really Krem? I know what you dealt with in Tevinter but you don't have to get into a pissing contest with Dorian. He's a good man, better than most and doesn't need that shit brought up, just like you don't." A hint in her voice had Bull turning more to her, a question burning on his lips.

"I'm sorry love." Krem muttered softly, his hand running along her arm.

She squeezed his hand before turning to Bull. "Anyway, let's get you guys settled in then you all can come to Harold's Rest for the pre-performance tradition." She smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Tradition?" Iron Bull asked softly, his eye drifting back to the door.

"Yeah! A tradition of the inner circle, which you guys will be apart of since you're replacing Leliana for music. Varric rents out the whole of Harold's Rest, Kitty and Dori do a performance which I'm sure you will enjoy." A knowing look passed over her face as she smirked. "Dorian's a hot piece of ass, especially in leggings so dress comfortably." She laughed as she and Krem turned back to the band. Bull felt a flutter of interest at the thought of the 'Vints nice ass in a pair of leggings but shook his away to call his Chargers to point and set the room up for them. The whole time, interest in Dorian burned in his mind; there was something about the mage and the Bull would find out what it was. One way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

"Goin' all out tonight Dori?" Herah asked from where she leaned against the door jam of his room. She was dressed in a tight tunic shirt that brushed her upper thighs and was the color of wine. She wore a pair of black leather pants tucked into black boots, her hair was free of its bun and fell down her back in waves with light makeup on to give her a more fun and flirty look. 

Dorian sniffed as he carefully smudged the kohl on his bottom lashes with his brush. "I am not going all out Herah." He glanced in the mirror meeting her eyes as he placed the brush down and started to put in his earrings. "Who's joining us?" He knew the question was stupid, but hopefully, Herah wouldn't see through his roundabout way of asking if the new additions to the crew would join them tonight.

"Oh the usual, Kat's inner circle. Varric booked out Herald's Rest for us tonight. Tradition and what not." She smirked seeing the slightly crestfallen look on his face. She knew what he wanted to hear but couldn't help but tease him. It had been the first time in a long time since Dorian had looked at someone with an interest more than a 'come hither' look for a quicky. "Krem and the Iron Bull are coming too."

She watched Dorian's hand still. "Oh?"

Before she could answer they heard the sound of footsteps coming at them. "You done preenin' or wot?" Sera demanded as she bounced into the room.

"You could have gone ahead." The Qunari pointed out with a chuckle.

Dorian snorted as he curled his mustache carefully and dabbed his favorite scent behind his ears and at the base of his throat. "Let us be off."

Sera whooped as she pounced onto Herah's back and shouted for the woman to Charge. 

 

Down at the bar, it was mostly empty save one or two servers, the cook, the DJ, and the bartender. Bull sat comfortably talking with Cassandra and Blackwall, the troupe's carpenter and set builder. He had come down with Krem, the only two of the chargers to come to the party, the rest of the band opting out to claim their rooms. Slowly the inner circle filed into the bar and Cassandra introduced them as they came and took a seat. 

Josephine Montilyet; a beautiful Antivan woman who made all the travel arrangements and handled all fan mail, requests, and really any minor detail to keep the coin flowing for the troupe while traveling.

Solas; a reserved and somewhat snooty elf who did set design and promotional posters and artwork for the company.

Cole; the quiet and seemingly shy kid who worked on costumes and occasionally said odd but insightful things.

Shortly after Leliana and Vivienne walked in and sat down next to Cassandra who promptly set her drink down and wiped her mouth. "Iron Bull, this is Lady Vivienne, our dance madame and Leliana our songstress. This is the Iron Bull and Krem; leaders of the Chargers." She set about the introductions quickly and Leliana's eyes lit up with interest as she looked at Iron Bull.

"Herah did tell me that she found my replacement." Her smile took any bite out of the words and the two relaxed. "I am happy she found someone so quickly."

"I do hope you can learn the music in a week my dears." Vivienne hummed, lifting her hand to summon a tray of drinks.

"Just means more practice for us Viv." Bull's laugh died in his throat at her icy look.

"You will refer to me as Lady Vivienne, Prema Donna to the Court of Orlais, or Madame de Fer but never Viv." Her voice dripped in ice and chilled both Krem and Bull to the bone.

Krem hid his grin behind his mug of ale as Iron Bull gulped under her glare. "Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am."

She hummed as she was handed a glass of wine and she swirled the dark liquid in the glass. "Ma'am, I rather like that."

The doors opened with Varric strolling in; Cullen, Katherine, Herah (with Sera attached to her shoulders) and Dorian with him. Bull tried to quell the stab of lust at laying his eye on Dorian. Gaze roaming over the man's arms, bare save for a stylized golden snake armband, his torso bore a comfortable looking tanktop with what appeared to be a cutesy cartoon version of David Bowie holding a crystal ball. The shirt said 'you remind me of the babe' making Iron Bull chuckle as his eyes dipped lower and his mouth went dry; Dorian had on a pair of sinfully tight leggings. They hid nothing and cupped everything, causing Bull's mind to run wild with what those legs would look like wrapped around him.

"You're late." Cassandra's voice was harsh as she glared daggers at Varric.

The dwarf gave an easy smile as he walked over, placing his hand on the back of her chair. "Fashionably late as they say in Orlais."

"We are not in-" her tirade was cut short as he pressed his lips to hers; shocking the shit out of Bull who wasn't expecting that.

The chair to his right shifted and his good eye caught sight of Dorian sitting next to him. Just as he opened his mouth in greeting, Krem let out a yelp making the Bull's head whip around with Dorian ducking a horn. Herah had lifted Krem up only to settle with him in her lap and a smirk on her lips. "Thanks for keeping my seat warm  _kadan_ ." Rounds of laughter burst from the table and everyone settled into easy conversation. Drinks were flowing as well as food and stories. Bull felt himself relax in a way he hadn't in years; even with an unknown Tal-Vashoth and a 'vint Altus on either side of him he felt...safe. Sounds of things moving made him look to see Herah and Cullen moving tables and chairs off to the side. He saw strips of fabric flow down from the upper-level floors. He leaned back to see Sera and Cole securing the fabric while Cassandra and Blackwall pulled out mats to line the floor. Varric ushered everyone to move their chairs and sit down on the edge of the mats. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Katherine dropping into the splits and Dorian with his heel upon the stair railing, bending so that his forehead touched his knee. Iron Bull felt his mouth go dry as a coil of arousal snaked through him, the mage was limber and Bull wanted nothing more than to test the limits of how far he could bend.

"He's watching you," Kat mumbled softly as they stretched. 

Dorian pressed his cheek to his knee, looking like he was stretching only to catch Iron Bull watching them intently. "How do you know?" He dropped to sit with his legs out in a V shape. Kat pressed her feet to his, offering her hands to which Dorian took.

"Because it wasn't me he was looking at." She chuckled as she pulled Dorian forward, stretching out his back and helping loosen his muscles for the dance. 

The mage snorted as he pulled Kat back in return. "I think you just want me with someone."

A frown crossed her lips, "Dori-"

"Are you ready?" Vivienne called out to them, tapping her foot as she folded her arms.

"Yes, Madame de Fer." They moved to the center and Dorian wrapped his hand in one of the straps hanging from the upper levels. He quickly died it around his waist and climbed out of view.

Bull felt a surge of heat to his dick as he watched the coiled muscles in the man's arms bunch and draw him out of sight. He may not have been as built as say Cullen or Blackwall but there was a strength there and it was enticing. The soft sound of music flowed from the bar's speakers as the DJ worked with the lights and set Katherine into motion, dancing on beat. Krem and Bull were enraptured; she moved with grace and ease, moving with the music between the strips of fabric. The music lifted and Bull heard Krem gasp as Dorian dropped into view.

The fabric was around his waist, uncoiling as he dropped from the ceiling. The music became lifting and romantic as he took Kat's forearm and lifted her. They spun and twisted within the fabric, never missing the beat of the music and Kat's hand stroked with a lovers touch over Dorian's jaw and Bull had the ridiculous notion of doing that himself. All to soon the dance ended with Kat on the floor her hand held by Dorian who was suspended upside down and still wrapped in the silk in an all too enticing way. Arousal burned deep in Iron Bull's belly and he swallowed as he clapped along with the rest.  _'Fuck I am so screwed._ ' He thought, his eyes never leaving Dorian


	4. Chapter 4

The week passed quickly; the dancers practicing near non-stop for perfection and the Chargers put everything they had into the music. The week progressed smoothly and finally, the final dress rehearsal arrived. Iron Bull retuned his guitar, testing the strings for what seemed to be the umpteenth time as he looked over the band. This was the moment of truth. The score for the last act was giving them all trouble, Varric, and Bull worked many late nights trying to shift the music from full orchestra to a band and the soprano vocals to alto. Everyone had their music and he nodded. "Alright Chargers, this is it. Let's show this place that we can do this and finally get Krem-puff laid."

Krem glared as the Chargers laughed. "Har har."

"Grimm, watch your taps and placement. Rocky keep the beat smooth, Skinner and Stitches mind your counts. Dalish keep your fingering smooth and your wrist loose. Don't strain or reach your voice Krem. You aren't a soprano." Bull saw the lights flicker as the stage shifted. He looked up to Varric and nodded as the man signaled for the music to start. Rocky, setting the beat on his base easily, as Dalish's bow softly moved over the strings of her violin. Bull and Stitches followed suit on their guitars as Grim tapped out on his kit. The first few measures flowed smoothly and Bull saw Krem tapping his foot softly to keep count.

Krems smooth vocals flowed along with the music, Orlesian flowing from his lips almost as easily as Tevene did. The lights came up and Katherine lay on the stage, her costume consisted of tattered rags, smudges of dirt-like makeup, and a long ratty blonde wig with manacles around her wrists. Varric signaled for the music to pick up the beat and Bull tapped out their counts. The music slowly shifted; Skinners keyboard joining in to add the new element to the music as the lights lifted. Bull caught sight of Dorian stalking onto the stage and it took every ounce of Qunari discipline in him not to loose rhythm.

Dressed in Archon's robes (cut and made for easy dance movement), Dorian looked every bit of Tevinter Royalty. The robes flowed around his legs as he stalked with the gait of a predator, Katherine scrambling to move back away from him and measured movements on beat with the music. He gripped the chains of the manacles and yanked her up. They moved seamlessly into the dance; Kath pulling away and Dorian moving after her, always a step behind as he cadged her into place. Bull watched from the corner of his eye, thankful the stage was on his seeing side so he could enjoy the show as his ear twitched a bit to listen to his boys and keep time.

Krem's voice faded out as Dalish moved into her solo. A slow mournful wail as the dancers moved to surround Kat; they lifted her, the Archon's prize, as near unseen stagehands shifted the stage and the pyre was brought out. The first time the Chargers had seen this nearly stopped their hearts. Dorian and Kat had to assure the band that the dancer was perfectly safe. Vivienne and Solas both just off stage to hold a barrier around Kat to prevent Dorian's very real flames from harming his friend. The backups 'tie' her to the post and Krem's voice joins the climax of the music as Dorian moves forward with deadly intent. Bull tipped his horn; this was the part the Chargers stumbled at. He tapped and kept count as the music mounted and he listened for a finger slipping, a sour note, a cracking voice. When none came he smiled before feeling the flash of heat from Dorian's flames. Kat's scream echoed in time to Krem's fading note and the music began to slow down as the fire faded.

Iron Bull lifted his hand, signaling for his boys to slow down and keep time. This was critical; Archon Hessarian seeing the error of his ways. Tormented by the pain he caused, Dorian, moving through the steps looking every bit of tormented dignitary. The lights dimmed, focusing on Kat and Dorian, and Bull signaled for the band to play the next song. Krem looked to the Iron Bull, who nodded, and they began to sing together.

_Shadows fall_

_And hope has fled_

_Steel your heart_

_The dawn will come_

A flash of silver and Hessarian plunged his sword through Andraste as a final mercy. The stage was plunged into total darkness at her dying scream.

_The night is long_

_And the path is dark_

_Look to the sky_

_For one day soon_

_The dawn will come_

A flicker of light then a bright flash as the stage came into sharp focus. Andraste lifted from her smoldering ashes; held aloft by the Maker's light. Her pure white robes billowed around her.

_The shepards lost_

_And his home is far_

_Keep to the stars_

_The dawn will come_

People gathered around the newly risen Andraste. Called to her light.

_The night is long_

_And the Path is dark_

_Look to the sky_

_For one day soon_

_The dawn will come_

Andraste sank down as Hessarian fell to his knees. She touched his forehead then his cheek before sinking down before him, a smile on her face.

_Bare your blade_

_And raise it high_

_Stand your ground_

_The dawn will come_

She lifted the blade from the ashes and pressed it to his hands and lifting them both. Swords from her armies slowly lifted their blades as she stepped back from the newly reformed Archon.

_The night is long_

_And the path is dark_

_Look to the sky_

_For one day soon_

_The dawn will come_

The Archon turned to face the crowd lifting his sword as Andraste ascended into heaven. The music finished with a flourish and the lights cut out fully.

The courtyard was silent for a few heartbeats before the lights flared again and Sera let out a cheer. Katherine hung suspended upside down from her ropes with a grin on her face as the dancers let out their own triumphant cheers. "We friggin did it!" Sera screeched from her scaffolding. Bull grinned, his chest bursting with pride at his boys. They got the music down and in a week. 

"Good job Chargers!" He called out, "drinks are on me tomorrow night! Pack it up and turn in." He turned to see Herah pulling Krem into a tight hug and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Dorian's smiling, and slightly sweaty face, behind him as he sat on the edge of the stage. "Hey there Archon Dorian." Bull teased with a smirk.

Dorian rolled his eyes through his lips pulled into a smile. "I think I look rather dashing in the ancient robes of my people." He huffed a laugh. 

Bull's mouth went dry as he tried to think of something clever to say; his eyes dropping to Dorian's legging-clad legs. "Yeah, you sure do." He said, a slight growl in his throat and he coughed trying to clear the desire and arousal there as well as keep his hands to himself.

Dorian leaned forward and Bull caught the heady scent of sweat and spices that was so uniquely Dorian. "Seems you caught Madame's approval." He tilted his head to the side and Bull looked to see Vivienne giving him an approving look as she clapped demurely at them.

Iron Bull turned back only to see that Dorian was already being pulled away by Kat and Sera, though he had the great option of seeing Dorian's hips sway in that super enticing way that always made Bull's belly flip. "Eyes like a storm, strong form, what would my name sound like past those lips?" Bull jolted turning to see Cole giving him that unnerving look.

"Fuck kid, stop sneaking up on me at least on my blind side." He muttered rubbing the back of his neck. He liked Cole, the kid was talented with a needle and some cloth as well as pretty sweet in that sort of deer in the headlights type way. 

"Sorry." Cole tilted his head, "you should talk to him."

"We do talk," Bull said, intentionally avoiding the way the kid meant it.

"Not about wants." Cole's eyes drifted to where Dorian was looking ruffled from a slap on the back by Blackwall. "Huge hands, wide shoulders, smile warm as summer rain. Can he look at only me?" Cole shook his head as if to clear the thoughts from his mind. "Why can't people just say what they want?" he wrung his hands in an almost distressed way and Bull could see the anxiety building in the kid.

"Not everything is so easy kid." Varric said as he walked up, a chuckle breaking up Cole's budding anxiety riddled movements. "Vivienne was looking for you, something about a slight costume change?"

Iron Bull expected the kid to be put out but Cole only smiled as he darted off. "Strange kid." Bull muttered, not unkindly, causing the dwarf to laugh again. 

"Yeah, good kid though. Heart's in the right place even if he overthinks things. Good work tonight, you guys really pulled through."

"Gotta earn our keep Boss." Bull laughed slapping a hand to his back.

That got a full laugh out of Varric as he shook his head. "Not your boss. Just the bookkeeper, writer, and occasionally unwelcomed tag along if you ask Cassandra."

Iron Bull blinked slowly. "Then who-"

"The company, technically, is owned half and half by Sparkler and Dazzler." Varric sighed shaking his head, "though had anyone any idea he held so much sway in production we'd lose funding. So he lets Kat take all the credit."

Bull frowned as his eye turned back to Dorian only to see his retreating back. "Because he's a 'Vint?" Varric shrugged but his face said it all to the ex Ben Hasrath agent. Now bull was left with the knowledge that he desperately wanted to fuck his boss.  _Well_ , he thought bitterly,  _shit._

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dorian sighed as he dropped his shower bag on a bench in the men's shower room. He chuckled as he started to shrug out of the robe he had on, the rooms reminding him of his old dorms at the Circle of Minrathous. He rolled his shoulders feeling the muscles pull uncomfortably, "damn age." He muttered as he hung his shower caddie on a stall and his towel on a hook outside. With a flick of his wrist, the water started and he slid into the hot water; he hummed as he wet his hair. The words easily slipped from his lips as he found himself alone in the shower.

" _Though nothing, nothing will keep us together_

_We can beat them,_

_Forever and ever._

_Oh, we can be heroes,_

_just for one day."_

His voice echoed in the empty room, not as smooth as Bowie but he was no singer. He began to sway in the shower, bobbing his head to the music as he picked up his shampoo and squeezed some into his hand. He lathered as he continued to hum and sing to the tune only he heard. He rinsed his hair and grabbed his bar of soap his eyes closed as he began to wash his body.

_"I, I can remember,_

_standing by the wall._

_And the guns, shot above our heads._

_And we kissed, as though nothing could fall."_

_"Nothing could fall."_ A deep voice joined Dorian and the mage jolted in shock, dropping the bar of soap in his hand. He moved to turn around when his foot caught the bar. It was a comedy of errors and Dorian found himself sprawled on the cold tile of the shower floor half in his stall and half in the walkway. He groaned from the ground, trying to blink the stars from his vision. "Shit you ok big guy? How many horns do you see?"

The mage blinked rapidly, "two."

"Thank fuck," that voice rumbled deep like the storm over the ocean and was oddly soothing. "I'd hate to damage the start the night before." A hand was offered and Dorian took it. He was hauled to his feet only to stumble into a large brick wall of semi-solid muscle with a bit of give from a small layer of fat. Strong arms wrapped around him and he felt only warm flesh. Naked...warm...

" _Venhedis!"_ Dorian yelped, quelling the stab of desire and quickly pulled back feeling the flame of color in his cheeks and ears. "You're naked!"

Bull arched an eyebrow, trying really hard not to pull the mage back into his arms. "We're in the showers." He bit back the laugh at seeing the man bristle and blush. "Didn't mean to spook you. Never would have pegged you as a Bowie fan."

Dorian's lips pursed, "did you miss the fact that I am the queen of this troupe and wore a Goblin King shirt a week ago?" He tisked shaking his head, "some Ben-Hasrath agent you are."

Bull barked a laugh, "you got me there big guy." He slid into the shower stall next to Dorian smiling at him over the low wall. "Would have pegged you for a Lady Gaga-"

Dorian pinned him with a look that would have curdled milk and set something on fire. Frankly, it was hot and the Bull thanked whoever he could that the divider hid how much that look turned him on. "Finish that sentence and you will be eating through a tube for a week."

"Not a 'Monster'?" Bull had a death wish, obviously but shit Dorian was hot when he was riled up.

The mage scoffed tossing his head back as he grabbed his lufa. "Hardly. Madona did it ages ago and looked classier than Gaga could ever hope." He said rubbing his soap into the lufa.

"Uh-huh...and Bowie?"

"A guilty pleasure." Dorian hummed as he rubbed the lufa over his arms. "Banned from Tevinter you know. I believe my father's words were 'he breaks the laws of nature and would damn bloodlines to fall.'" it was out before he could stop it and set the familiar ache in his chest.

"How long have you been away?" Bull asked softly, watching as Dorian's face fell.

Dorian swallowed thickly as he stepped under the water to quickly rinse off. "Ten years." He felt the prickling sensation in his nose and he blinked quickly shaking his head. 

Bull watched as Dorian's face shut down and he felt an ache in his chest. He hated that he had caused that in the other man and he lifted his hand over the divider. "Dorian-"

"Don't." He shut his water off and forced a smile as he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself. "Enjoy your shower."

Bull watched his retreating back, catching glimpses of raised scar tissue and he sighed. "Smooth, way to go Bull." The Qunari snorted, finishing his shower with military precision. He slid into the loose basketball shorts he had brought with him and walked back to his room, the towel resting on his neck. His mind was still on Dorian as he slid into his room.

"Who shit in your boot?" Krem asked, the 'Vint lounging on the couch in their small living room. They had opted to share an apartment within the Skyhold living quarters. The room itself was the only one big enough for the Qunari and Krem didn't bitch about being his roommate. With both of them having ex-military background it made living together easier.

"It's nothing Krem-puff."

"Nice try." The man snorted.

"Just putting my foot in my mouth." Bull dropped onto the surprisingly solid couch with a grunt and rubbed a hand at his knee. He felt Krem's eyes on him and growled softly turning his head to look at him. "What?"

"Waiting on you Cheif."

"Talked with Dorian. Heard something in his voice and asked a dumb question." Bull heard him swear softly and his brow furrowed. "What now?"

"You really don't know anything about him do you? Thought you Ben-Hassrath people knew everything on everyone anywhere."

"Don't beat around the bush, you know I hate that shit."

The other sighed as he pulled his laptop out and typed something in. He set it on the coffee table as Bull muted the TV so that they could listen to what the video had to say. "And new from Tevinter-" The Antivan man chirped tapping his papers on his desk. "Dorian Pavus is back in the news. Seems like his 'deviant' lifestyle has caught up with him. Son of one of the most influential Magisters of the Imperium; Pavus is arguably the most powerful mage of our generation. His magical ability rivaling the Archon and even Grand Enchanter Fiona. Sources say that Magister Pavus was seen dragging his son from a secret liaison with an unnamed man. This was a month ago and the father/son duo have not returned to the public eye-"

Bull tapped the spacebar and turned a stunning eye to Krem. "Your homeland is a fucked up place."

Krem snorted and rubbed at the indents on his chest where his binding brace sat when he was outside of the room. "Preaching to the choir." He gave Bull's leg a pat and stood up. "Night Cheif, big day tomorrow try not to stay up all night."

"Night Krem." He watched as the other went into his room before grabbing the laptop and, falling back on his training, began gathering intel. An hour later he sat dumbfounded by what he had found. Bull had known that Dorian was more than a pretty face; fucking Enchanter at 21 and one of the strongest necromancers outside of Nevarra. Bull knew enough about mages outside of the Qun that that was impressive even to him. The more he found out the more he thought that Dorian belonged as Archon of Tevinter, he knew the man would change the country for the better if he were in a position of power. With that thought a ball of dread settled into his stomach at two things; the news report and the scars. He growled and rubbed a hand over his face. "Vasheden."

"Go to bed Cheif!"

He bit back a startled snort as Krem yelled through the door and he shook his head. "talk to Herah tomorrow." He grumbled as he moved to his room. He stripped down and settled into a meditative state to quiet his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day proved that age-old saying, 'anything that can go wrong does.' Dorian had woken up late and had a headache the size of an archdemon. He had also missed breakfast with how Kat came tearing into his room like a demon was on her tail. "Please please  _please_ do not tell me you are getting sick!" She called seeing him in bed still. 

He slowly pulled himself up and out of bed, thankful that he had decided to sleep with some pants on. "No, nothing like that. I simply took a spill in the show-" He yelped as she grabbed his head and pulled him down to her level to look at the goose egg.

"Holy nugshit Dorian! Why didn't you see a healer? You could have a concussion. What if you hadn't woken up?!" 

"Be reasonable Kat-" He hissed as her talon-like nails dug into the back of his neck. He turned his head to lay on a scathing (albeit loving) remark when he caught sight of tears in her eyes. "Katherine?" He reached out only to have her collapse into him. "Katherine, what is it? Did you and Cullen have a bad night? Was it the dreams again?" He stroked a hand over her back; both she and Cullen were vets from the war. He didn't know the whole story of the southern rebellion but he had met her at the tail end of it and he knew that she and Cullen both had some terrible memories. She sniffled shaking her head as her arms wound around his waist, his hand traced along her back softly. "Then what? You didn't cry like this or felt over a bump until...by the Maker." He pulled back to look at her. "You're pregnant!"

That brought on a new wave of tears and Dorian rocked her to calm her down. When her breathing was finally stable they sat on his bed, her hands tucked into his. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

His thumb ran over her knuckles, "how long have you known?"

"A couple of weeks..."

"What?!" Dorian yelped jolting away from her. "We've been practicing non-stop since then. You've consumed so much lyrium!"

"This show is important." She pouted at him.

"Not as important as your health! Does Cullen know?" He gaped at her as she looked away, picking at her leggings a guilty look on her face. doesn't...Makers balls Kat."

"I'm going to tell him...after the show."

"After the...no absolutely not. You are not going to dance." He watched an angry look flash across her face but he stood his ground.

"We're partners Dorian, you aren't my father."

"No, but I know Lord Trevelyan would roll in his grave if he heard you. You are endangering a life, this show consumes so much magic and not to mention the physicality of it all. With how much lyrium you have been taking you could be harming the child. Tori is a non-mage like her father and this one could be too-"

Kat stood up glaring at him harshly as she poked her finger into his chest. "What would you know Dorian? The whole reason you came South was so you could avoid children. Suddenly you care about the development of one?"

Dorian froze as her words ripped through him. He watched her deflate and a bitter taste rose up on his tongue. He knew he shouldn't take it too personally when she was pregnant her hormones ran wilder than a fennic from a wolf. "Of course, that is why I did come South. Perhaps you are right, I wouldn't know much in the ways of child development." He brushed past her moving to his door. 

"Dori..."

"It would be best if you left Katherine. I need to get ready for tonight." He opened the door, refusing to look at her. "I shall see you for curtain calls tonight." He watched as she stepped out of the room, tears in her eyes as her head hung low and he gently closed the door behind him. Once the door was shut he slid down looking out his window as the back of his head throbbed uncomfortably. He felt a tightness in his chest and he pressed the palm of his hand to his chest. He wanted so badly to chase after her and apologize, anything. She was his best friend, his only friend really. Ever since Felix- "Fasta Vaas now is not the time for this Pavus. You have things to do and people to impress." He scoffed, pushing himself up and moving to his shaving station to clean up his face. He ran his straight razor over his jaw, cleaning the stubble that had grown there and trimmed up his mustache before clicking on his clippers to do a quick clean of his hair. Twenty minutes of practiced movements and he was as perfect as he was going to get. He dabbed on his normal aftershave sighing in bliss at the dark spicy scent of sandalwood and embrium.

A heavy knock at his door caused his brow to furrow and he moved to his door pulling it open. "Iron Bull..." He blinked, looking up at the Qunari.

"Hey ya, Big Guy. Figured I'd stop by and...ya know see how you were." He rubbed the back of his neck, his eye bouncing around taking in how the mage looked. He had been worried yeah, but the research he did of the guy as well as his talk with Herah over breakfast was the more prominent part of his mind. He looked him over, noticing the tension in his shoulders even as he was dressed down for someone who came from a near-royal bloodline. Black sweatpants cupped and framed his hips while the matching sweater top was open revealing the hard planes of his chest with a small dusting of dark hair that drew Bull's eye down.

"Ah, yes I am...fine. eventful morning but as you can see I woke up so there is no need to fret."

"Trust me, if I had thought you weren't going to wake up I wouldn't have let you go to bed alone. At all! Aw, crap." Bull laughed shaking his head, smiling a bit more as Dorian chuckled. "Seriously...you good? You seem tense? Pre-performance jitters?"

Dorian scoffed tossing his head o the side. "Hardly, this is but another performance under my belt. I should be asking if you have any jitters."

"Nah, my guys got this. Pretty confident they know what they are doing." He smiled leaning against the door jam and folding his arms. "If I'm honest I'm really looking forward to this. been a long time since we were part of a big show and production like this and seeing my guys happy...well makes me feel good."

"I'm sure that's not the only thing." Dorian smirked, "please come in I have some fresh coffee brewing." He stepped back, motioning the bigger man in.

"That a jab?" He laughed, twisting and ducking his head to enter the room and Dorian closing the door behind him. 

"Not at all, I must say I'm impressed. Hildie from the kitchens?"

"The redhead? Oh yeah, she was fun." Bull chuckled settling himself into a chair as Dorian moved to the cabinets.

"Ashwyn from sound and lighting?" The 'Vint smirked reaching up to pull down a few mugs, looking between them before setting them down and filling two up.

"Guy needed a stress relief."

"And the triplets Faith, Hope, and Mercy?" He moved to the small table and set the cups down moving to the fridge.

"Oh yeah, that was weird, what's with the names?" Bull asked pulling a mug over and gaping a bit as the black mug shifted revealing a cartoon nug on a ball. The mug was so unlike Dorian that it tickled the Qunari pink.

"Their mother is a devout Andrastian. Nearly shit kittens because her daughters wanted to be dancers." He opened the fridge and bent at the waist, putting a bit of sway in his hips. "Cream? I've got...Orlesian Vanilla, Ferelden Cream, and Antivan Silk." The pants he wore pulled tight across the firm globes of his ass and Bull's mouth went dry as his fingers itched to reach out and cop a feel.

"Uh...Antivan silk?"

The mage chuckled and stood up, the coy smirk on his face indicating that he knew exactly what he was doing. Bull chuckled as he took the bottle of creamer, making sure to brush his fingers to Dorian's wrist. The Qunari was glad to see that last night hadn't put a damper on the flirty little game they'd been playing for the last week. They had been flirting on and off for the last week; much to the annoyance of several people around them who groaned at each pun. Dorian didn't seem to have any issues with Bull being promiscuous though only one of those lays he mentioned ended up in actual fucking. The mage didn't seem to have any aversions to discussing Bull's fucks nor seem to have any jealousy of it instead still keeping up on the flirting. If it went somewhere Bull was A-OK with that if not well the flirting and friendship was easy and entertaining. He opened his mouth to say something when Dorian's door opened and Varric strolled in, a pen twirling in his fingers.

"Sparkler...and Tiny? Well saved me a trip." 

Dorian arched an eyebrow as he took his seat. "And what does our esteemed playwright need this morning?"

"Fresh coffee?" Without waiting for an answer, Varric plucked up a coffee mug from the counter. While he fixed up his coffee Bull saw the tightness in the movements and he sipped his own coffee. He was shocked at the smooth flavors of caramel and cocoa on his tongue not having anything that smooth since his time in the North.

"Damn..." He let out an appreciative whistle and took another sip.

"Right? Sparkler's got the best coffee in Skyhold."

"Somehow I doubt you came to boast about my coffee prowess. What's this about?"

"Well...now don't panic-"

"You do realize when someone says 'don't panic' it makes people inclined to panic, correct?"

"Dazzler is heading down to Haven Memorial." Varric blew out leaning against the counter and stirring his coffee.

Bull choked on his coffee and pat at his chest as the hot liquid scalded its way down his throat and the heat radiated from the center of his chest. "But I just saw her, she was-"

"She's pregnant," Dorian whispered, refusing to look up from his coffee.

"Yeah," Varric sighed, "said she couldn't hide it. Broke down apologizing to Curly and he took her down to get her checked. With all the lyrium she's been drinking and the practices...well Curly's not happy but I think he's more scared than anything. Dazzler doesn't keep lyrium in the room and never uses it outside of the dance studio for him so with the bit about the kid they're both a little scared."

"So...where does that leave the show tonight?"

"That's part of the reason why I needed to talk with Sparkler. The whole point of this show was a send-off for Leliana before she becomes Divine Victoria for good. So I asked her what she wanted to do and she had an idea." His eyes fell to Dorian, "but only if Dorian agreed. If not she was going to settle for a small party and dinner with the inner circle."

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Dorian sighed waving his hand for the dwarf to continue.

"She wants you to perform your old Acrobatic Routine."

A small smile crossed Dorian's face as his eyes softened. "The last time I performed that was for Felix when he got the troupe into Tevinter for his final birthday."

"She said it would mean a lot to her if you did since you only perform that for special occasions. Even says she's asking as Leliana and not Divine Victoria." Varric sipped his coffee as he waited for Dorian's answer.

"One cannot deny their friends when one has so few. Tell her I will do it, but we need to figure everything else out."

"Tiny, I hate to ask-"

"The Chargers are multi-talented men and women. You need us somewhere we can be there." He broke in with an easy smile.

"The music for this performance is all prerecorded, would it hurt the band's feelings not to play tonight? I know they were looking forward to this especially with how beautifully they played last night" Dorian asked.

"Nah, my boys know shit happens and we pride ourselves on being able to change at a moments notice. Rocky and Grimm know their way around sound systems, Dalish and Skinner can work lights in the rafters and Stitches Krem and me can all work security"

"Perfect, I'll pay you guys extra for tonight. I'll let Leliana know of the change and Ruffles and I will make sure the banners are changed and the stage is ready. You're a lifesaver Dorian, I owe you."

"You owe me several, but get me a box of Tevene chocolate and we may call it even." He laughed as Varric drained his coffee and strolled out of the room.

The Iron Bull watched as Dorian seemed to deflate and watched as he picked nervously at the paint on his nails. "Dorian?"

"I can't believe Kat did that." He whispered, "we had just fought about it about half an hour before you got here. God what a stupid thing to fight with my best friend about." He muttered rubbing his eyes.

"You fought?"

"I thought it was foolish for her to dance and consume lyrium while knowing she was pregnant. Tori isn't a mage, takes after her Father in that capacity. Of course, Katherine gets extremely emotional during pregnancy, she would cry over a flower blooming while pregnant with Tori. Some things she said hit rather close to home and I sent her away instead of talking." He sighed shaking his head, "but now we have new things to do and get set up. I do hope that your boys are good at scrambling last minute."

Bull wanted to reach out and drag Dorian into his arms through his little guilt speil but he refrained. "Yeah, they're pretty good at keeping up with changes. They'll probably bitch a bit but they're professionals." He drained his coffee and stood up when Dorian did handing him the coffee mug when prompted. He leaned against the counter watching Dorian slowly clean the mugs, "hey Dorian?"

"Hm?"

"After the show, tonight...would you maybe want to grab a bite in town with me?" Bull watched as Dorian's brow furrowed and he turned to look at Bull with a frown. Bull knew he was taking a risk but Herah had said that if Bull was going to pursue the 'Vint he'd have to do some wine and dine. Something about the mage drew the guitarist in and yeah the people Dorian had teased him about were fun but they weren't looking for anything more. Bull figured he was going soft but years of flings were starting to get old and seeing how happy Krem was with Herah tugged at something inside the Qunari. 

"Why?"

Bull shrugged, "figured we could have some good food after a good performance. Herah was telling me about Zevran's-"

"Ah yes, a nice Antivan place. Herah and I go there quite often with Josie to get a taste of Northern food when we are feeling particularly homesick." Dorian cleaned his hands off on a towel. "But why ask me?"

"Why not? I like spending time with you and haven't had a chance to do so outside of Skyhold. Figured you could use a chance to unwind."

"And of your many paramours?" Dorian's grey eyes lifted looking into Bull's.

"I'm not asking them, I'm asking you. Simple yes or no Dorian, it's not a lifetime commitment."

Dorian chuckled softly. "Dinner sounds lovely." He gave Bull a small and somewhat shy smile.

Iron Bull gave him a blinding one in return, "great! I'll pick you up at nine." He turned and walked out of the room and Dorian chuckled watching him go as he began to wonder just what he had gotten himself into.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we are starting to move into Adoribull territory! I also credit my pandora playlist for how this dance scene went, Cirque du Soleil is the damned playlist of this story I swear. The songs I used were O Ma Ley and Burn Me Up from the Amaluna show.
> 
> Also sorry in advance for any butchered Latin. I sing in Latin I don't speak it!
> 
> Onwards my freaky little darlings!

Skyhold was a madhouse, simple as that. There were no other words for it. Stagehands breaking down the stage set up in the courtyard and storing the sets where they belonged, Cole working with dancers on making sure the right costumes were used. The Chargers were scattered; Rocky and Grimm were welcomed by the sound crew and Bull's elves were drawn into the rafters of the Main Hall to secure wires, lights, silks, and harnesses. Krem and Stitches were at the bottom of the main stairs where they stood looking menacing as ushers checked tickets and guided people up into the Hall. Bull stood with Herah at the inner doors cutting an imposing picture; both of them had no shirts on, though Herah had a black band binding her breasts for a bit of modesty. They both wore tight-fitting black pants and their skin was painted up in a vitar like substance adding to the severity of their looks. Fanfare sounded signaling that Empress Celine had entered the ancient castle. She stepped up between the two Qunari dressed in an elegant dark blue evening gown that was trimmed with gold and gold gloves that reached her upper arms. She wore the Mask of the Empress in true Orlesian fashion and Bull bowed to her offering his arm. "Welcome Empress Celine. Please, your seat has been reserved and is ready for you."

They followed Herah to the two grand chairs that sat at the end of the Hall. Leliana, now wearing her Divine robes, was already seated but she stood and smiled, kissing the Empress's cheeks before both women took their seats. The Qunari settled themselves on either side of the women, Herah folding her arms behind her back with her feet shoulder-width apart. Bull stood in much the same stance though his arms were crossed over his chest making his broad shoulders even broader if that was even possible. The performance had been moved into the main hall of the castle and nobles littered the floor and the balcony on single chairs that lined the walls in two rows, enough room for a grand performance. Varric slowly walked out and smiled as he stood in the center of the hall.

"Welcome Lords and Ladies, Dukes and Duchesses, Empress and Divine; to Skyhold. You may have noticed the banner change on the walls outside as well as in the pamphlets in your hands. We were going to perform 'The Rise of Andraste' but things have changed." He waited as the nobility voiced their displeasure through to Bull's surprise Celine sat quietly a serene smile on her face. "I know, I know. However, the Divine herself has asked for this performance." A murmmer of interest rippled through the crowd. "Our own exotic wonder from the North and no I don't mean the two Qunari."

Bull and Herah laughed as they waved a hand in greeting before returning to their stance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you our Silk Dancer, Dorian!" The lights snapped off dropping the room into total darkness. Voices are scattered but Bull is acutely aware of everything around him. He let out a breath slowly counting to ten in his head to remind himself that he was a long ways away from Seheron. Soft music began to play over the sound system and a single light was shown from the rafters. Bull felt his breath catch in his throat as he finally saw Dorian.

The mage was shirtless with his arms stretched out to either side of him and wrapped in drapes of black silk. The pants he wore clung to his hips but flared out and draped almost like a skirt. The music began to pick up and Bull caught a few people starting to sway along to the music as Dorian began to twist and swing in the air, his body moving in graceful arcs; each line of his body was perfectly placed. New colors danced in the room and Dorian flipped himself up to wrap a leg in the silk and spin himself. The silk drapes coiled around him encasing him in a cocoon of fine fabric as the music slowly died down. The next moment the cocoon burst into a flurry of sparks and Dorian spun in a flurry of colored silks like wings to the floor. A woman's voice (Bull had a sneaking suspicion it was Leliana's voice) sang as he moved. The dance was carefree and light, making him look like his feet were hardly on the ground with each jump and flip. 

The music shifted again and Bull grinned as Dorian's dance picked up. The Qunari felt his heart pick up as Dorian began to use his magic while he danced, fire flicked around his feet as he spun and lept from one spot to the next. The really impressive part was when he bent back nearly in half (interesting and arousing by itself) and blew fire into the air. Bull's eye went wide and he nearly lost his stance, save for the hard smack to the back of his head by Herah making him shake himself and pay attention. Strips of fresh cloth unraveled from the ceiling as the music turned somber. A male's voice drifting from the speakers and the lyrics were in Tevene. It struck Bull that it was Dorian who was singing as he moved in smooth and easy motions. There was a hint of breathlessness to the words as everyone sat on the edge of their seats, enraptured as Dorian danced his way through the silks. A soft blue magelight drifted between the silken strips and Dorian made an act of chasing it; gripping the silks and starting to climb. The light bobbed and dipped just out of reach, an imp begging to be chased. Dorian jumped from silk to silk each move graceful and reminding Iron Bull of the jungle cats from Seheron as he caught glimpses of bronze skin and blue light.

" _Mon due_ " The Empress gasped in delight, jolting the Bull back into his job.

He flushed, not having lost focus like that since he was a kid in his Tama's care. He saw Herah throw him a knowing smile, the Vashoth lifting a claw to her lips as the music softened, even more, the barest beat of drums. Dorian had caught the light and walked slowly to Leliana, his hands held close to his chest. It was then Bull caught the nearly invisible earpiece in Dorian's ear. " _Nova luce resurget. Fatorem benedicat Divina._ " The Tevene rolled off his lips making Bull shiver. Dorian opened his hands and brilliant white butterflies floated from his hands as the music lifted and he was pulled back into the silks. As he was lifted the lights flashed brilliant colors and the crowd clapped and cheered.

The rest of the lights came up and Varric walked out as Dorian finally touched the ground again and fully this time. The smile on the mages face was brilliant as he bowed; winking and smiling to the nobility before bowing grandly to Celine and Leliana as they stood to clap demurely. "How about another round for our Silk Dancer?" Varric asked, smiling as the crowd picked up its enthusiastic applause again and Bull couldn't help but clap along. "Now I would like for you all to welcome the Red Jennys!"

Dorian and Varric moved off center stage and Dorian disappeared through a side door. Bull felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked to see Krem shooing him. "Go have dinner." He hissed.

Bull chuckled as he slipped away using a back hall to round about his way to the dorms. He stopped at his room to pick up a simple button-down shirt before he moved down the hall to Dorian's room. He hummed as he reached Dorian's door and raised his fist to give a rapid knock.

"It's open!" Dorian called from the other side and Bull let himself in, ducking his head to avoid his horns scraping the frame. He saw that Dorian had already changed into a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged his ass. The jeans were tucked into a pair of black leather boots and he wore a deep blue button-down shirt and a black vest. He had wiped off his stage makeup and had applied simpler but still stunning makeup. What really got the Bull was the glasses perched on Dorian's nose.

"You wear glasses?" He was dumbstruck, it was a simple thing but it gave Dorian an extra charm that tickled somewhere deep down in Bull's chest.

"Ah yes...my contacts were bugging my eyes after the performance and I did not want to deal with eyedrops all night." Dorian seemed to curl in on himself and Bull wanted to kick himself.

"You look...fuck you look amazing." He smiled reaching out to brush his fingers against Dorian's hand lightly. "Almost don't want to take you out."

The mage scoffed, but Bull saw the color creep up onto his cheeks. "I believe I was promised dinner." He looked at the Qunari over the top of his glasses. "Or is there something else you want?"

Bull smirked as he easily crowded Dorian up against the door bracing his arm over the other man's head and leaning his head down. He caught the scent of sandalwood and cinnamon and it made his head swim. "Fuck you smell good." He growled, those scents settling into his brain and stirring a primal feeling deep in his chest. He watched as Dorian's breath hitched and his eyes darkened with lust. "You're performance tonight was something else too, I wanted to tie you up with that silk and show you how I use it."

"Perhaps we can discuss this...over dinner," Dorian said softly, his voice was hardly above a whisper as his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

That snapped Bull's control as he dipped his head down, his horns scraping lightly against the door. He captured Dorian's lips with his own moaning softly at the taste; his tongue traced the seem of Dorian's lips as the mage yielded under him, hands sliding up his chest to lock behind his head. Iron Bull kissed him slowly, savoring the feel of Dorian's soft lips and the gentle scrape of a mustache that was waxed beyond an inch of its life. His hand traveled down to cup Dorian's ass, a pleased sound escaping his lips as he felt the firm muscle. He felt a push on his chest and pulled back to see Dorian looking up at him a coy smirk on his face.

"Dinner first, then we are going to come back here and have some fun. Now that I don't have to dance for about a week I want to do something I really have wanted to try."

"Bold, I like it." Bull chuckled and reluctantly let Dorian go. "Let's go eat." He smiled as Dorian grabbed his jacket, reaching out and giving his ass a sharp smack that made the Mage yelp and moan softly. Bull filed that away for later as he followed the other out and down to his car. He thanked every single deity he could think of and also made a mental note to give Herah a giftcard to the resturant of her choice for convincing him to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon due-My God
> 
> Nova luce resurget-A new dawn rises
> 
> Fatorem benedicat Divina-Maker bless the Divine


End file.
